shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
, Better Known as and nicknamed Personality As a child Naomi is a bit sneakily like, calm and just as curious as a cat, mischievous. She is firm about her ideas and beliefs, refusing to let her boyfriend take credit for her ideas but had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life, due to the fact her mother's death being a lonewolf Her attitude changed of heart.becomeing a slightly nice after she meet Eliskuya. Naomi is also a rival with Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she is also a close ally to the thurwolf family but she has a romantically linked to Eliskuya, and she appears to get along well with his sisters and his mother. even if she was shedding tears over his loss of her boyfriend. made her angry yet sad Character Relationships *close friend and ex girlfriend to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf *close friends to Lilly Michelle and Millanna "Millie" *Mentor to Ellie Elwood *watched her boyriend defeated and killed in Sorrow *took the disguise of Sally to help Sharona De Vil Rhodes Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her boyfriend *Her beloved boyfriend *La luna del cacciatore *spying on Sharona De Vil Rhodes in the shadows for her boyfriend *staying with her boyfriend if he lets her Her Dislikes *Sharona De Vil Rhodes *"Death" of her boyfriend *Blood Appearance She has long ruby red hair that is spiked up at the back and she has green dark emerald eyes Before the Timeskip when she was a child she had a blue sweater-vest with short sleeves. with a par of jeans After the Timeskip in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and ruby red long-sleeved dress only revealing of her shoulders. She wore black high heel boots along with this outfit. as sally she grow out her hair and wears black trousers, brown boots and a short black vest History Early Past Early Childhood Naomi was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet her boyfriend, doing that time Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancé for the first time she is first seen behind him making him scared of her. he later refuses to her. but she later made a Promise which he changed of heart and argees and leaves. she is later at his kendō school and he is scared of her again. During his' training with the kendō master. she decides enough is enough but The kendō master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after kendō, he left after dawn to check on his mother while she disappeared without a sound Meeting with Sharona Shaman Fight at France during the month has gone by. she has also been shown performing several new shamanic abilities. She has developed a more nice and friendly personally as she later seen comforting with Sharona De Vil Rhodes at her hometown outside of France. she even blame sharona for "killing" her boyfriend in cold blooded. She tried use her skills, when she tried to hit sharona but ended in a mess. after sharona telled her to run off and never come back again. but she give up on the shaman fight to find a other way to spy on sharona. once and for all.. Retrun of her boyfriend she was later spying on sharona de vil rhodes by doing her time. when her fiancé was "killed" doing the past time. she was able to work with sharona. under the disguise of sally(not knowing if sharona knew if she was under the disguise or not).but she decide to let sharona stay at the vyron's church. she worried if the church was a good place to stay but knowing her.she had an stange odd feeling about the place so she hide under the shadows to keep an better eye on Sharona along with her boyfriend's sisters Early life after the shaman tournament was announced the Shaman Fights were over. she and her boyfriend had and shared a first romantic moment and accidentally kiss each other. even they had their first child. they even named their first child "Raimu" she was even in tears when she had her first child. its unknown if she ever got to hold her child when she give birth to Raimu. soon after the day has past she has mysteriously disappeared with a Letter left by her Character Trivia *Despite being an important member of Eliskuya's family, she has mysteriously disappeared. for unknown reasons It could be possible that she divorced or left him in between the events took place and left Raimu behind and left her with her husband. although it's still remains a Mystery.. References External Links Naomi's Letter Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thurwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman